Death Drabbles
by DesiringPirates
Summary: Three drabbles; all rated PG13
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Drops**

It started out slow.

Then came the blast. Low, dark melodies filling his ears as he polished that blessed silver. He found himself looking out the window at the gloom that always surrounded London; the gloom that signified his mood.

Raindrops started to fall, hitting him from a hole in the cieling he looked up and closed his eyes, feeling the warm drop fall on his face.

He opened his eyes to see red.

Casually, he turned around and looked at his empty chair.

The next customer will come soon.

He wiped the blood off his face as the door jingled open; the next meal to come and sit down. It started small talk, as they always do, until he took his trusty friend and ended it.

**Arsenic**

The bottle was small. That was odd to her, that the bottle was so small. Lucy thought, considering life was suppose to be a big and grand and hurtful adventure; that the bottle of Arsenic would be bigger than the little vial she held in her hands.

It was yellow, too. She would have thought the poisonous drink would have been a striking red, to end life. Her life.

Her life was gone.

So flicking back her head, she swallowed the vile liquid.

**Many Years Ago**

Benjamin Barker was a good man. A surprisingly very good man - any way he could help out the community, he did. If a neighbor needed a sixpence to pay a bill; he'd help them out. He even helped build the church that now resided, burned, down the street.

Yes, Benjamin Barker was a good man. A surprisingly very good man.

But that man was dead, now.

Now... now there was Sweeney Todd.


	2. Chapter 2

**We ALL Deserve to Die**

Lovett knew it was coming. Eventually, it all just came down to the very last thought, that last memory you want to keep with you to your death.

So when his young wife raised her roller pin to deal the final blow, he closed his eyes and thought of a nice, plump meat pie. It was such a simple pleasure biting down on one of them.

**Meat Pies**

In all truth?

Mrs. Lovett HATED meat pies. She would bake them all day, not make any money, not use actual meat... and most of the times, her faux meat pies would be the only thing available to eat. Her late husband would sit and shove them down his throat, one after the other... making a horrible mess and losing money that they did not have.

But now... now that Mr. Todd had set uop shop upstairs and down below... and her, counting her change...

Mrs. Lovett LOVED meat pies.

**Water**

Mrs. Lovett watched as the man she loved gulped the water down. He hardly ate or drank; and when he did he would shove it down as quick as he can. But always, Mrs. Lovett would watch his long, elegant - looking throat work it down, and imagined her fingers and lips dancing on it...

But soon he would crash the tumbler on the table and leave, making Mrs. Lovett sigh.

**Kisses**

One thing that Antony learned, after finding a frightened Johanna and stowing her on a ship; was that her kisses were sweet. Every chance he got, he would take her small bee-stung lips between his and dance them together. And after each and every kiss, she would give him a small smile and sometimes lean back in to give him another kiss.

One thing that Antony learned, after finding a frightened Johanna and stowing her on a ship; was that she could never be alone. When she was alone, her eyes would go blank and she would scratch at her neck so hard, she drew blood. If she was ever left alone, she would kill herself.

Antony stayed by her sides always.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Being Close and Being Clever

Rated: PG

Summary: Toby tells Mrs. Lovett thanks for taking him in. Based off the song 'Not While I'm Around'.

Notes: Another Sweeney Todd drabble; I rather like them!

(S)(T)(S)(T)

**Being Close and Being Clever**

"I love you, Mum." Toby gave her an honest smile. Mrs. Lovett felt her heart clench at the words; for years, she has always wanted to be a mother and take care of someone who needed her. Toby needed her. "And I want to keep you safe."

His eyes drifted to the window, which showed the stairs leading up to the barber shop on the second floor. Mrs. Lovett gently gripped the young lad's chin between her fingers and forced him to look at her.

Lightly shaking her head, Mrs. Lovett gripped Toby's shoulders and smiled. "Nothing's gonna happen to me, luv. I promise you that."

"Demons are around, Mum. I do not like him walking around. We should go somewhere!"

"HUSH!" Mrs. Lovett yelled, making Toby jump. She gave him a nervous smile. "How's about we forget this whole thing? Why don't I show you the baking room?"


End file.
